1. Field of the invention
The field of the invention relates to clips for securing signs or markers to shelf moldings.
2. Brief description of the prior art
It is often desirable to secure a sign or oversized marker to a shelf molding to draw a consumer's attention to a particular product. Because the sign or marker will not fit within the flanges of the molding, clip assemblies have been employed for securing them. One such clip assembly known to the art is of U-shaped metallic construction with a pair of opposing flanges which fit within a molding. The body portion of the assembly is parallel to and spaced about half an inch from the shelf. A pair of clips are provided on the face of the body portion for receiving signs or markers. The clip assembly has the disadvantage of being rather bulky and having sharp edges.
The plastic clip assembly is disclosed in my copending application Ser. No. 166,537 filed July 7, 1980. It includes a clip having a uniquely designed base portion which is locked between the flanges of a shelf molding and an integrally mounted clip extending substantially at right angles thereto.
There are other clip assemblies in this regard however they are usually stamped out requiring a two piece or step assembly to provide for continuous lip to hold the sign or marker.